


The Super Soldier Program Part 1: The Proposal

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quest begins. Chrom needs stronger soldiers, and he knows just how to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 1: The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is part of a larger story that I started well over a year ago. After a bit of a hiatus I have been able to finally continue it. I'll be starting from the bottom up with each chapter being uploaded on a weekly basis. So please, sit back and enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

Everywhere one would turn, the immediate area of the battlefield was a complete wasteland. The once grassy field now a smoldering black heap of burnt foliage, some of which was still on fire. Trees off to the side were snapped in half and fallen over halfway up their trunks, and charred remains of Risen that used to be great in number lay strewn every which way. In pieces.

Closing her tome shut, Morgan looked back to the army of Shepherds who had huddled together in fear at the might of the young tactician's raw might. "Captain? Did I do okay, sir?" She asked meekly, unsure if she should have used more wind spells to rip the used-to-be walking corpses into tinier shreds.

"Oh my Gods..." Chrom muttered as he stared with twitching eyes at what he just witnessed. "Uh... Yes, Morgan. You did well..." The prince looked to Robin for some sort of explanation. Just what the hell was he teaching this child!? The tactician simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She never demonstrated this sort of power during training.

"Perhaps it's best we return to camp for now, sire, before someone sees all of this damage." Frederick whispered, having finally found his wits.

"Indeed. I have a feeling Robin and I will have much to discuss."

Later that afternoon, when the Shepherds had returned to camp, Chrom stood in the briefing tent where he usually talked strategy with Robin, Frederick and most recently, Say'ri. He had sent someone to notify his tactician of an urgent meeting that they needed to speak of immediately. Hearing the tent flaps swish open, he turned to meet his friend eye-to-eye.

Robin looked around the empty tent with a raised eyebrow. "Chrom? Where is everyone else?" He asked. He was told this meeting was important and he hardly rushed here, shouldn't Chrom's lieutenant and the Chon'sin princess be here?

"Take a seat, friend. I have something I've been meaning to tell you." The prince held out a lone chair for his tactician to take. Robin obliged, but was still lost at what was going on. Chrom paced back and forth about the tent, wondering what was the best method to divulge what was on his mind.

"Robin, you and I both witnessed the sheer power Morgan has demonstrated lately. Today's battle was quite possibly the most vicious we've ever seen her, and she continues to grow stronger with each coming battle."

"She's definitely quite the powerhouse." Robin concurred with a proud smile.

"And it got me thinking, what if we had more like Morgan? More soldiers with power like hers that could devastate even the troublesome Risen?"

"If only there were. We only have one Morgan."

"And therein lies why I called you here. I believe I have a plan that can ensure we have the man power we need. Or rather, girl power."

"Excuse me?" Raising an eyebrow, Robin questioned just what the Prince had in mind.

Chrom stopped pacing and stood before Robin, fierce determination in his eyes. "Okay then, here it is: Robin, I need you to sire an entire new generation of Shepherds just like Morgan with the women of our army."

Blinking a few times, the tactician looked around again. He was expecting Lissa or someone to hop out of a crate and yell 'Gotcha!'. Because there was no way on Naga's flat Earth that Chrom was serious. Robin stared into Chrom's eyes, waiting for some sort of break in his stone-cold glare that never came.

"Oh Gods, you're actually serious...?"

"I am." Chrom remained unflinching in the face of his unnerved friend. "The fact of the matter is that we need more people like Morgan to see us through this war as quickly as possible. If just one of her could nearly wipe out a field of Risen, there is no question that our ranks would blaze through this war in no time!"

"Even if that were the case, Chrom, do you even REALIZE what you're asking me to do!?" Robin stood up from his chair and grabbed Chrom by both of his shoulders.

"Yes, I do. I know exactly what I'm asking."

"Uh, no. I don't think you quite understand the gravity of the situation!" The tactician was nearly bug-eyed from the idea, shaking Chrom slightly in the midst of his knee-jerk reaction.

"Trust me. I do." Chrom gently pulled Robin's arms off of his person. "I know all about the ins and outs of making children. But the fact of the matter is that only someone like you is capable of doing this."

"How do you even figure!?"

"First of all, whatever genes you have must have been passed down to Morgan. Ergo, whatever children you father would likely inherit your abilities. Secondly, you're the most well loved person among us all. Everyone in our group unanimously agrees that you are possibly their closest companion, and I'm positive if you explained the situation, no one would refuse to spend one night with you."

You're still missing a pretty big picture before you, buddy." Robin walked to one of the crates where he kept the army's ledger; a large book detailing each and every one of them, penned by his own hand. "All of our female Shepherds already have children." He flipped through the pages of each second-generation Shepherd, from Owain to Gerome.

"That may be, but none of them know who the father of their children are, and the children themselves refuse to speak of it."

"So, you're going to use that as an excuse to get me into everyone's pants, is that it?"

"I never said my plan was a pure one. Only that it was the quickest way to victory."

Robin clapped the book shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "This... I swear this has to be wrong on the moral scale. I mean, you're basically pimping out your best friend. How is that right in any world?"

"Well, look at it this way: Grima happens to be using your body to rip the world apart. So why not use your body to ensure its safety? If a God has to play dirty to win, then so can us mortals."

"Still... This has got to sink lower than even Grima..."

Chrom rubbed his chin to find a way, any way to get his friend to agree to this. It was a hefty task, yes. He could even die during the process. No living man could possibly have it in them to sire over a dozen children with over a dozen women, but it HAD to be him!

"If you agree... Then it could mean you could finally be with Maribelle." Chrom flashed Robin a knowing glance. He knew his friend had a thing for the noblewoman and always tried his best to impress her. If he had a way of being with her, he would take that chance without question.

"That's... That's not fair." The tactician nearly whined. First he was taking advantage of the lack of knowledge of who fathered the children of the Shepherds, and NOW he was talking advantage of his feelings. Some friend. She was more than some sort of nest to carry his child!

"I know what I'm asking you isn't easy. Hell, it could be dangerous. But I need an answer. The longer we wait, the stronger Grima becomes. This has to happen Robin, and it has to happen soon."

The tactician bit his knuckles in thought. This was already a tempting venture as it was now that the thought of sharing a bed with Maribelle was entertained. And fighting a God would not be a walk in the park. Perhaps more than one Morgan could indeed make their lives easier. "What even makes you think that all of these potential Morgans will even come back to this time?"

"It's simple: They all must come from some ruined future or another, and at some point, they all wanted to return to the past and assist us in our struggle. Each of them has to arrive here at some point."

"But, if the children of the future aren't born yet in our time, then how do we know we won't just have a second set of Severas Kjelles walking around here? On top of that-"

Robin was interrupted with a brisk slap across the face.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Robin rubbed the reddened palm print on his cheek tenderly.

Chrom grabbed Robin by the front of his coat and pulled him uncomfortably close, enough where the tips of their noses were touching. "Dammit, man! I don't claim to know how time travel works either, but this is the only method I can think of! Now are you going to agree to this mission or won't you!?"

Robin looked off to the side for one more brief thought. 'Shit.' He thought. THe idea was still outrageous, and he knew deep in his heart of hearts this was wrong, but Chrom's points were valid. With an army of children bred from his loins, any battle would be a trifle and even if he ruined what he had going on with Maribelle or even his friends as a whole, he would at least have fun on the way down this dark path. Unlike Grima, he only lived once, so why not enjoy it?

"Fine... You win." He forlornly agreed. The Prince calmly leg to of Robin's coat and smiled at the gears of his plan begin to turn.

"Excellent. Now..." Chrom opened the flaps of the tent to view the camp and his loyal soldiers within. The women idly making conversation or training for the next battle. "We just need to find out where to begin."


End file.
